callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault on Matmata
Assault on Matmata is the sixteenth level in Call of Duty 2. The player plays as Sgt. John Davis and the objectives are to survive the German ambush and destroy the German aircraft. Characters *John Davis (Playable) *Captain Price *MacGregor Walkthrough Getting Started The player will spawn in a car. After being ambushed by German infantry and armor, it will crash and the player will get out. Upon exiting, on the roof of the building in front of the player there will be two troops coming in. When they are out, do an 180'°' turn to see more troops on the roof. Stick to the wall that the enemies behind will attack someone else. Take them out and walk forward until the player sees an ally trying to open a gate on the right. Get near him and open fire until the gate is open, you need to take out at least 4 enemies quickly to continue(especially on higher difficulties), automatic weapons is recommended here. Go through the gate to arrive at a crossroad. The player can either go left or straight. Straight leads to an MG42 gunner, so it would be easier to go left. Before the player goes though, take out as many troops as the player can, then throw a smoke grenade to the left and up front. This will make sure that all of the player's movement is concealed. Keep going left until the player sees a porch to the left. When the player gets near it, they will hear a warning about an enemy plane making a pass. Run to the left alley and hide until the plane has passed over. Now the player will slowly have to plow through the enemy forces. Get on the porch and begin firing at the troops that are hiding behind the junkpile in front of the player. When they are out, look up and the player will see a troop firing from a window on the second floor of a building. Take him out, then look left. The player will see more troops hiding behind junk, but it's hard to reach them from where the player is. Get behind the junk near the porch and pick them off. While the player is firing, make sure to check their back one in a while, troops tend to be on the roofs behind the player when they are out, advance until the player sees a MG42 gunner on the right side of the T-junction. Take him out, then look left. They player will then see a large, junk-filled area with a building at the end. There's an MG42 gunner on the upper-right side of the building, so get him first. Then, toss grenades at the troops hiding behind the junk. When they are out, go forward and look left. The player will see more troops coming in. They'll hide behind the stone barrier in front of the building. Take them out with a grenade, then get close to the building. More troops will come from the back of the building, so go back to the junk and take them out. When they are dead, go into the building from the right, climb up the stairs, get into the MG42 room, and look out the windows in front of the player. There are more troops coming in, so toss a grenade or two at them, then finish off the rest. They tend to be clustered, so a grenade should finish off most of them. matspawn.png|Spawn. matroofguys.png|When the player gets out of the car, go back and look up to see some troops on the roof. matroofguysback.png|When the roof troops are down, do a 180 turn and the player will see some troops on a roof. matgate.png|The gate. matcrossroad.png|The crossroad. matleft.png|Going left. mathiding.png|Hiding from the plane. matleft2.png|Going left. matleftback.png|Make sure to look back while the player is on the left road. Troops tend to take potshots at the player's squad from roofs behind them. matmg42.png|The MG42 on the right, at the end of the left path. mattohouse.png|Going to the house. mathousewave1.png|Wave 1. mathousewave2.png|Wave 2. mathouseright.png|The cluster to the house's right. matjunk.png|Troops near the junk that's behind the house. Getting Tank Support After finishing off that cluster, go back down and go to the back of the building. Keep going until the player can see some junk at the end. When the player get near it, some troops will appear and hide behind it. Go back and take them out. When they are done for, go past the junk and turn left. The player should see a half-track running away. It has an MG42, so let it take a turn, then follow it. As the player is following it, an ally tank will appear behind them. Since it has a machine gun, get behind it and let it do most of the damage. However, do not let the player's guard down, as it does miss a few troops, notably some on the left side of the road, hiding behind some barrels. There are also some troops on the right side, mainly on the roofs. Halfway through, the player will hear another waring about an incoming plane. Run to the right and hug a wall. Just keep following it until it gets blown up past the ruined car on the right. The player will have to finish up the rest of the area on their own. From the tank's remains, look left and the player will see some troops hiding behind a stone barrier. Take them out, then go to where they were. Form there, take a right until the player is in front of a large doorway with rubble in front of it. Troops will be coming out and will hide behind the junk, so move back, toss a grenade or two at them, then finish off the rest. When they are dead, move close to the doorway and turn left. The player will see a large anti-aircraft gun in the middle of the area with troops surrounding it. Toss a grenade at the gun to take out the operators, then move back. When the player hears it explode, go back and they will see troops at the corners near the gun. Take them out, then get near the gun and turn left. At that point you can man the AA gun, however it is not recommended as the AA gun has low rate of fire and turning speed and the troops will appear from above and surround the player. The player will see troops on the upper wall. Take them out. Then, look forward and turn right. The player will see more troops on the wall. Take them out. Finally, do a 180 turn and look left. They will find the last wave of troops. Be careful, even though Price might say to focus on the next wall, make sure that the walls are completely cleared out. Otherwise, the survivors will harass the player while they are taking out the next wall and while the player is doing the next objective. matjunk.png|Troops near the junk that's behind the house. mathalftrack.png|The half-track. matturn.png|Don't go past this turn until the player is behind the tank. matrightguys.png|The tank won't get everybody, such as these guys on the right. matdeadtank.png|The tank will be destroyed right around here. matrightroof.png|As the player is going, make sure to check the roofs. matjunkgate.png|Getting to the anti-aircraft gun. matgun.png|The gun. matwall1.png|The first wall troops. matwall2.png|The second wall troops. matwall3.png|The third wall troops. Destroying the Planes When all of the walls have been cleared out, the player will be told that there are enemy planes coming in. Get on the gun in the center of the area and look toward the first wall. The planes will come in two directions. First, they will come to the right of the swastika-adorned tower, then the left, then finally right. The player does not have to reload nor do they have to worry about overheating, so fire away. When all of the planes have been destroyed, get off the gun and the player will exit the level. Note: After this level, the American campaign will be unlocked, player can either continue or back to mission menu to play the last part of the British campaign. matplane1.png|Right. matplane2.png|Left. matplane3.png|Right. matexit.png|Exit. Video Weapon Loadout Transcript Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels